you can only hold on for so long
by candylover665
Summary: Anakin is in the hands of Count dooku wanting to turn him to the dark side. Will he be able to right against it or will he end up falling down the path?
1. Chapter 1

_Please bare with me this if my frist fanfic i hope you guys enjoy it! (P.S this story is told in the 3rd person)_

_Here we go! :)_

All Anakin could feel was the dampness of the air around him and the coolness of what seemed to be a stone bed he was tied to. He couldnt see very good due to the dim lighting of the room he was in. He pulled weakly at his tied hands and feet to see if they would budge but was returned with a sudden surge of electricity being shot through his whole entire body. irritated by this he stops fighting and tries to see his enviorment better by turning his head side to side. off to the right he could make out the walls to be stone, 3 pillars holding up the cieling, and an entry way. On his left side the same thing with the walls and 3 pillars holding up the cieling, making it out to be a cave of some sort, but he noticed a little table next to him that had his comlink and lightsaber all smashed "Great Obi-Wan is going to kill me for that" he thought to himself. suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door of the cave open up.

"Young Skywalker its good to see your finally awake, that last sadative really knocked you out" said a cynical voice coming from the entry way of the doorway.

"Dooku.." Anakin said with total disgust. before Anakin could go on he was hit with another surge of electricity but this time it didnt come from his shackles but came from Dooku.

"Dont talk to me in that kind of tone or your going to be in for a rude awakening i promise you that skywalker" Dooku said making his way to Anakins side staring down at him with that devilish smile of his.

"Whatever you want your not going to get it" Anakin said trying to hide the disgust and irritation from his voice

"how am i not going to get what i want when i already have it? you see what i want is.. you, and look around, you have no way out so there for your i have what i want" Dooku said with a grin on his face while walking around the big stone table stoping at Anakins side. "you have the potential to be more then a jedi, you know your more powerful then any other jedi. they are holding you back, they dont trust you, your not even knighted yet are you? you wonder why they have not knighted you? its because they dont TRUST you. they think your dangerous, but follow me and learn to become the most powerful sith in the universe."

"HA your wasting your time thinking i will follow you let alone join the sith." once Anakin made that remark he knew what he was in for and he braced himself for it and a few seconds after he was shocked with more electricity but this time it seemed much more powerful.

"When are you going to learn Skywalker? anyways if your not going to join with me voluntarily then you will join with me willingly and that is not going to be fun for you but enjoyable for me" Dooku says while untieing Anakins limbs. "Dont try anything when I untie you or your really going to regret it"

"Dont count on th-" "WHAT WAS THAT!" Dooku yelled slamming Anakin across the wall with a force push, knocking the air out of Anakin. As Anakin tries to catch his breath Dooku gives him 3 electrical shocks and places his foot on Anakins chest with a little pressure. "like i said its not going to be fun for you but enjoyable for me." "GET OFF OF ME!" Anakin yells trying to breathe at the same time, momentarily Dooku takes his foot off of his chest and walks to a droid that came in the room and picks up what looks like a needle of some sort. Before Anakin could do something Dooku suddenly caught Anakins arm before he could pull away Dooku inserted what looked to be a blue substance of some sort. suddenly Anakins vision started to see double and soon after he lost his balance and fell unconscience. The last thing Anakin saw was Dookus cynical smile. Oh how much Anakin hated Dooku, no matter how Dooku tortures him he will not fall to the darkside, Anakin thought to himself before everything went black.

**I know its are short chapter im sorry! its jsut my first fanfic **

**write reviews please:) or message me saying what should i add in the next chapters... REVIEW!  
**

**oh and may the force be with you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh by the way if any of you are wondering Anakins age is set between season 3 & 4 **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

**Anakins dream while being unconscience: **_Anakin suddenly wakes up he looks around, he is in his own room, he must of gotten away from Count Dooku but yet he doesnt remember. He decides to get dress and fine everyone and tell him he is back until Obi-Wan, Master Windu, Master Yoda, the rest of the Council, Padme, are all already waiting for him outside his doorway. Anakin notices they dont look happy at all in fact they look like they dont even care he is back, when he tries to say something master Yoda says something first "Darkness i sense in your Future." then master Windu " We do not trust you Young Skywalker your to reckless to be knighted." the rest of the council nod their heads in approval to master Windus statement. Obi-Wan speaks up and says "Anakin you failed me as being my apprentice, your not on the council, your reckless, you never listen." Anakin could not believe what he was hearing no words could come out. suddenly the woman he loved stepped up and said "Ani- Anakin i think you need to leave the Jedi order, your to dangerous, your filled with hatred and anger we cannot trust you with that." " . . there must be something wrong, his friends would not say these things to him, they cared about him, TRUSTED him, accepted him.." looking at his friends all he could see was hatred and disgust towards him, he could not believe what he heard suddenly he felt like his whole world came crashing down all at once, Dooku was right. Suddenly off in the distance he heard a cynical laugh that sounded very familiar, too familiar actually. Before he could remeber who that laugh came from his dream ended._

Anakin suddenly sits up, sweat dripping down his forhead, and out of breath. He looked around and found that he was not home, but that he was still under Count Dooku's grasp. catching his breath Anakin hears the door of the room open up to show Count Dooku .

"Rough dreams skywalker? tell me, how does it feel not to be accepted or trusted by the ones you care about." Count Dooku said with a grin forming on his face as he watched Anakins expression turn to shock.

"How do you know what my dream was about?!" Anakin said shocked and angry at the same time

"lets just say that blue substance makes me control what you dream, that was only an experiment with it. next time your dream and your symptoms wont be to nice, now ill send in a droid to clean you up and bring you food, your going to need your energy for today." and with that Count Dooku left the room just leaving The droid and Anakin. Anakin had to admit with Dooku being able to hack his dreams like that kinda nerved him, he didnt like it one bit. Yet he will have to deal with it because there is no way he will join with Count Dooku no matter how bad things. well thats what Anakin hopes at least.

After eating the Droid took Anakin to meet Count Dooku in what looked to be a sparing room. "Finally, something i can do" Anakin said to himself with a tint of a smile.

"welcome skywalker, today we are going to do a little sparing today." Count Dooku walks over to him and hands him his lightsaber or so he thought it was his. As Anakin ignights his lightsaber it isnt the crystal blue color he had but in replace of it, it was the color of ruby red and he quickly drops it to the ground. "Wheres MY real lightsaber?!" Anakins voice rose. He couldnt believe how insane Dooku was, no way will he ever in his life use a Sith's lightsaber let alone hold one. "I thought this lightsaber would fit you more... perfectly then the other one." The Count said with a huge grin on his face, "Now pick up the lightsaber Skywalker and i advize you to listen." "never will I use a Sith's lightsaber so like i said .MINE.!" in return Anakin was flug once again into a wall but this time not only did that happen he saw being force chocked and electrified at the same time. "use the lightsaber Skywalker.." Dooku said with a dash of irritation forming. Anakin didnt know how longer he could take the pain but it didnt mater he would rather die then touch a Sith's weapon or use one for that matter. "still being stubborn i see, well let me call the droid in here so i can give you another dosage of the blue fluid im sure you will enjoy this dream very much" Dooku said with a look that meant he will be the one liking the dream not him. Anakin didnt like that blue fluid he didnt like how Dooku could actually control his dreams, his dreams before were bad enough he deffinitley does not need a Sith proding through his dreams. So he could only do the one thing to prevent the blue fluid, it was to use the lightsaber

"Wa wa wait-" Anakin said in a weak voice, "I will use the... lightsaber" he continued while bowing his head in defeat. "Excellent, now stand up and lets begin."

The clashing of the red lightsabers has gone on for a good half hour. Anakin had no idea how in the galaxy Count Dooku could be going for this long. no matter what move or hit Anakin tried to do Dooku somehow knew what he was going to do and was able to block it. This irritated Anakin to a point were he didnt care how not calm and clear minded he was all he could think about was beating Dooku, anger, and hatred. Oh how much he hated this man, total disgust. Dooku noticed that pushing Anakin would set off Skywalkers anger and hatred and it was but he could tell he was still holding back. Fear that if he let to much anger and hatred in that he would turn to the darkside. He needs to break Anakin down completely to be able to make him join the Sith, no matter what it takes he will get Skywalker to join him. Anakin did not see Dooku's move coming until the last second and noticed that he was disarmed with Dooku holding both lightsabers at him.

"never let your guard down." Count Dooku retorted..

"I dont need your help!"

"is that so? then why are you disarmed, i could easily kill you right here. Looks to me like you do need my help." Anakin had enough, he decided then to make an escape. catching Count Dooku off guard he force pushes him into the wall only stunning him for a moment then sprinted to the door across the room. Right when he was about to go through the door he ran into something big and metal that caught him off balance, the machine then grabbed Anakins arm and injected the blue fluid then carried him to the stone table and tied his arms and legs down with wire that was tinted with the blue fluid.

_**Anakin's second dream: **__"Ani... Ani wake up Ani" fluttering his eyes open and sitting up Anakin looks around to see his mother kneeling down next to him.. "mom... i am so sorry, i am sorry that i couldnt save you." "you should be! how could you not have saved me? oh yeah thats right because your a jedi! you didnt have the power to save me no jedi has the power to save someone they love, they are weak. If you were a Sith then you could have saved me! but yet you stand by Obi-Wans side using your powers for good while you could be using them for much more! feel inside of you Ani, you know you can become the most powerful jedi out there! use the anger and hatred you have." He could not believe what his mom was saying, his mom was the one when he was a little boy that said he can go off and be a jedi and now in this moment his mother is telling him he should join with the Sith. his eyes started to burn from tears that were forming, "but moth-" before he could finish, his dream shattered and everything became dark._

**I hope you guys liked chapter 2, i tried to make it a little longer :) **

**special thanks to the reviews so far they mean alot! until next time.. may the force be with you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :)

He woke up to searing pain waking him up from his dream a dream that he would never forget, trying to move just an inch would send pain throughout his whole body to him. The pain felt like no other, it felt like he was being burnt alive, his head felt like someone was pounding against it non-stop, his breathing came in short raspy breaths. Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One, "The Hero with no Fear", Caught by Count Dooku and being tortured for one reason and that reason is because Count Dooku wants The Chosen One to join the sith. Torturing him by going into his dreams and making them his own, making his friends say they do not trust him because he is filled with darkness and his mother... that dream will now haunt him when he closes his eyes. Now laying here he feels helpless, but he will not cave in like he said before, he simply cannot because that shows weakness and he is not weak, he is the "The Hero with no Fear."

Hearing a door open pulled him from his thoughts, turning is head to see who walked in sent even more pain through his body makeing him close his eyes to try and stop the pain but with no luck. When he opened them again he saw the one man who he completely hated, Count Dooku enter the room and making his way towards him.

"How are you feeling Skywalker?" The Sith said with a grin on his face. Anakin said nothing in return but gave Dooku and ice piercing stare in the eyes, at that Dooku just laughed.

"As you can see this time you are not tied down to original chains but tied down by ones that have the blue fluid in them and also i inserted a chip in your arm that has the fluid in your arm. Now I can control your dreams whenever i want now." Dooku said walking around the table stoping at Anakins head. Anakin was shocked. "And one more thing not only can I hack into your dreams whenever i want but i can also get into your mind."

Anakin went suddenly still, not only can Dooku enter his dreams whenever he wanted now he can also enter into his mind. "Wh wh wh what" Anakin said with a raspy voice and a little fear.

"Whenever you disobey me i can easily press a button that will activate the blue fluid where i can then enter your dreams or your mind." Anakin did not like this at all. not one bit. i surge of anger went throught him, he hated feeling so vulnerable.

"you think that blue fluid scares me? well you are once again wrong Dooku! each time you use it i will never cave in to joining you and the si-" Dooku suddenly placed his hand down on Anakins chest and put more and more force down on it causing Anakins breathing to decrease and sending so much pain through his body.

"S-s-s- stop, please" Anakin said through grited teeth. instead of easing the pressure Dooku only increased it and slammed his free hand into Anakins ribs, making a cracking sound. This made Anakin yell in pain, he had no idea how much longer he can deal with the pain, there was pain everywhere. "P-p-p-p please s-s-s- stop!" his breath getting more and more quiet. Dooku then released his hand and Anakin could finally get air back into his lungs. Dooku then walked to his hands and feet and untied them and told Anakin to sit up slowly, Anakin didnt try and refuse instead he listened to Dooku happy to be free of the chains. Slowly placing his feet down on the ground Anakin slowly and easily stands up hold on the the table to keep his balance.

"Now follow me and dont try anything or you will regret it." Anakin didnt argue he followed Dooku into a room that looked like a kitchen, which made him a little happier because he was actually pretty hungry. After they were done eating he followed Dooku into the room were yesterday Dooku made him use a Sith's lightsaber. As they walked in Anakin noticed that there was 7 destroyers and battle droids.

"Today we are working on your skills against 7 destroyers and battle droids." Dooku said walking over to a panel and pressed a button that activated the machines.

"arent you going to give me a lightsaber?"

"Not today instead we are using your force skills. Now begin." Anakin never went against 14 machines without a lightsaber, in fact he never fought anything without a lightsaber. He easily took down the battle droids by slamming them to the wall and against eachother but the destroyers on the other hand were a challenge because they had their shields up. Anakin took a blow to the ankle by a destoyer that made him lose his balance and fall. he tried to stand but his ankle gave out from under him, Dooku diactivated the Destroyers and walked over to Anakin and lifted him up against the wall with the force.

"And yet they say you can become stronger then master Yoda, you cant even destroy destroyers without a lightsaber." Dooku retorted

"Maybe if you gave me a lightsaber i could actually defeat them instead of just using the force!" Anakin said anger rising up in him. " if you think its so easy how about you try it then!" Dooku thought about what he said and dropped him to the ground and activated the Destroyers and within a few seconds all the Destroyers were just a pile of trash on the ground. Anakins jaw dropped, "how did he do that?" he thought to himself.

"Now get up and try again." Dooku sent in 7 more destroyers and activated them. 15 minutes later Anakin still hasnt taken down one Destroyer, He was getting really irritated with this, His anger was started to boil up inside of him and suddenly he used the force and lifted up a electrical box that was in a corner of the room and slammed it the Destoryers that knocked their shield down for moment, Anakin then used the force and slammed them each against the wall with all the strength he had. Before he turned to look at Dooku, 10 Destroyers were activated and started to shoot at Anakin. This really irritated him, this time he had no electrical power box to through at them to deactivate their shields. He then realized that there was a lightsaber on the far table, he didnt care that Dooku told him not to use one he was tired of fighting Destroyers. He force lifted the lightsaber in his hand and then ignited it and within 4 seconds all the the Deestroyers were added to the trash on the ground.

When he deactivated his lightsaber a sudden pain went through his head and body making him fall down to his knees. He noticed two legs standing in front of his face and looked up to see Dooku towering over him.

"I told you NOT to use a lightsaber!" Dooku said with anger

"Yeah well you should know by now that i do stuff my way" Anakin retorted back

"Your going to learn the hard way then Skywalker." At that Dooku pressed the red button that activated the Blue fluid in Anakins arm. Anakin totally forgot about a chip being in his arm, he could feel his body getting hotter and hotter and his head starting to feel like someone was pushing down on his. This time he didnt fall into unconscienceness that was followed by a dream but instead he was awake but he could feel his mind tampered with.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Anakin said with anger, but more pain kept going to his head. suddenly he heard his own voice but it wasnt him speaking it was the dark part of him, the part of him that haunted him, the part of him that he never wanted to face but now he cant stop it.

"_**Your weak! Your vulnerable! no one is even looking for you! if the Jedi really trusted you and accepted you they would be looking but instead they are going about their days like you never exsisted! they will never knight you because you have darkness inside you, learn to use your anger and hatred and become stronger! show your true nature, JOIN THE SITH!"**_Suddenly his dark self disappeared and Anakin felt the pain of his head begin to come back worse then ever that made his vision go in and out of focus.

"s-s-s- stop" Anakin said with pain coressing through his whole body. When Dooku didnt stop he could no longer take the pain. "I...I will join you, just please stop." Anakin said feeling defeated. Dooku looked down at Anakin with a big grin. Finally he as Anakin Skywalker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow jeeze i am super sorry for the long update i just got back from camping and havent had the time to write **

**this chapter is pretty much setting around coruscant and how they are dealing with Anakin's disapearance. This chapter is going to be also different with peoples POV in it instead of 3rd person**

**Obi-Wans POV-**

"It's been 4 months sense Anakin has been missing, 4 months and they have gotten know where", Obi-wan thought to himself while walking in the noisy coruscant night. Looking up at one Holonet he saw a hologram of Anakin and with it saying on the bottom "The hero with no fear, Anakin Skywalker missing for 4 months is now dead." But Obi-Wan just looked away because he knew Anakin, his brother couldnt be dead he didnt feel anything in their bond he only felt pain, sadness, anger throught there bond, he also knew that whatever his brother was going through was worse then death. Taking Obi-wan out of his thoughts his comlink lit up.

"Master Obi-Wan the council wants to see you." Ahsoka said through the comlink.

"ok, im on my way." turning off his comlink and started walking his way to the temple. Maybe they found something on Anakin? but i doubt it they havent found nothing sense he has been gone. As he made his way the council room he could notice right away whatever the council needed to say wasnt going to be good news. Then he saw Ahsoka something caught his eye, a tear going down her face. "great this cant be good." mumbling under his breath

"Obi-Kenobi you are probably wondering why we called you here at this time of hour." Master Windu said acting a little shaken.

"What is it you want to talk about?" i asked, noticing all the others on the Council were also looking uncomfirtable and shaken.

"a hologram Count Dooku sent to us." Yoda said, turning the Hologram on.

I couldnt believe what i was seeing. At first everything was pitch black then the lights came on and i saw Anakin straped down to a stone table with his hands tied about his head and his ankles tied together, conscience Anakin tried pulling at the restraints with no luck of even budging them. Then I heard Count Dooku's laugh and walk over to the table stoping at Anakins head. "Skywalker the harder you try to break out of those the tighter they will become so i advice you to stop unless you want your wrists to break then by all means go right ahead and keep trying to brek them." "What do you want Dooku?" "I want you Skywalker. I want you to join the sith i can give you all the power you need." " you out of your mind if you think i would join you. In any minute Obi-Wan will find you and we will take you down." "Skywalker when are you going to learn that the Jedi dont care that you are gone? they dont care about you in fact they dont trust you, they think you to reckless and dangerous?" "your lieing!" "Am i? then why havent you been knighted?" Anakin didnt answer Count Dooku's question instead ignored him and turned his head. That seemed to tick COunt Dooku off and hit Anakin with Sith lightning making Anakin turn back his head towards Count Dooku. "Listen to me when I talk to you!" "i dont have to listen to anythi-" Count dooku shocked Anakin again with more power this time making Anakin yell in pain and pull at the restraints making blood run down his wrists from the pressure of the chains. Count Dooku didnt stop there he kept shocking him once Anakin fell unconscience the Hologram went black.

"we have to find Anakin immediatly, who knows what else Count Dooku could have done or his doing to him." I said with sadness still thinking of how Count Dooku didnt stop until Anakin was unconscience.

"Disturbed we are by this mhmm." Yoda said "Send Master Obi-Wan and Padawan Tano we will to the last known location of Anakins trace and look for him there first" and with that Ahsoka and I walked out tof the Coucil room and readied our ship for departure.

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked with a little sadness to her voice

"Yes Ahsoka?"

"Will we be able to find sky- Master Skywalker?"

"yes Ahsoka i promise you we will find Anakin no mater what" I meant every word i said but i felt like it was alie at the same time. Suddenly i felt a pain like i never felt i had no idea what happened all i know is something happened to Anakin. "Hang on there Anakin i am coming for you... Please hang on"


End file.
